


Denial

by HanaHimus



Series: Poly Ships Universe Alteration [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into just how Himuro and Hanamiya fell into a romantic relationship on top of the ones already formed with Murasakibara</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired today ha...  
> Tentative T Rating since all the sexual stuff doesn't go into detail but if you read it and think it deserves an M lemme know, alright?

The first time Himuro noticed a change in his relationship with Hanamiya was when the other boy interlocked their fingers when sitting idly on his couch. 

He had given the other boy a confused look, but it didn’t take long to realize it had been a subconscious gesture.

“I’m not Atsushi,” He’d mumbled to Hanamiya, “If you want to do that, do it with him, he’s your boyfriend.”

“You squeezed back,” Hanamiya had given an awkward cough, “Follow your own advice and only do it when it’s Murasakibara.”

“Fine.”

\--------------------------------

The next time Himuro noticed a change was when he himself did something he’d never done before, wrapping his arms around the other boy after a long trip. 

He’d started turning red, but instead of pulling away he found himself squeezing the other boy tighter.

When he did go to pull away, Hanamiya finally returned the hug and he felt himself blushing to the ears again. Shortly after that, though, he forced himself to pull away, turning away from the other boy.

“Don’t hug me back,” He had mumbled, “I wasn’t thinking when I hugged you.”

“I don’t know,” Hanamiya’d replied, “The look on your face was pretty cute.”

Himuro didn’t say anything in reply that time, knowing if he tried he’d just stutter.

\--------------------------------

After that, Himuro felt his chest tighten every time Murasakibara dragged him along to see his other boyfriend. 

He told himself he shouldn’t feel like that, Hanamiya and he had agreed to both date Murasakibara, not each other, he couldn’t feel like that.

“Muro-chin keeps staring at Miya-chin when we’re at his house,” Atsushi said one day on the train ride home, “Does he like him.”

“I, no I couldn’t like him,” Himuro had replied, feeling his face heat up, “He’s not my type.”

“Everyone know Muro-chin likes guys like Miya-chin,” The giant replied at that point, “You know, it’s okay if Miya-chin and Muro-chin wanna date each other too.”

“Yeah, I know, Atsushi,” Himuro had sighed, “But he wouldn’t be interested in me and I’d feel bad taking part of our attention from you.”

\--------------------------------

Himuro still felt bad about taking attention off of Murasakibara the first time Hanamiya kissed him.

It’d been sudden, Murasakibara had moved to rifle through Hanamiya’s cupboards after the train ride, seeing as he’d run out of his own snacks, leaving Himuro and Hanamiya alone. It had happened pretty quickly, he’d turned to say something to the other boy and their lips had met.

It hadn’t been a long kiss, really just a few seconds of their lips brushing against each other’s. It didn’t stop a grin from forming on Hanamiya’s face, though.

“Not as bad of a kisser as I thought you’d be,” He’d said, chuckling when Himuro’s face began getting red, “Maybe I’ll get another one--”

“That’s enough.” Himuro had replied, standing from the couch, “I’ll go help Atsushi look for something to eat.” He didn’t look back at the couch once while he walked away.

\--------------------------------

The next time they kissed, he didn’t feel as bad, seeing as he started it.

Murasakibara had begged him to go alone and give Hanamiya a kiss for him, seeing as he was too sick to leave his home, and Himuro agreed. It had taken all his courage to knock on the door, really, but after that everything seemed to just happen.

“This is from Atsushi,” He’d mumbled, leaning towards Hanamiya’s cheek, only to move himself at the last moment and press their lips together.

It lasted longer than the first, leaving Himuro out of breath when he pulled away, unable to look Hanamiya in the eye. 

The other boy didn’t seem to mind though, pulling Himuro into another kiss right after. He followed it with another one, which turned into another, which soon spiraled into kiss after kiss-only seconds between for breath.

Himuro went back to Akita with sore lips that night.

\--------------------------------

That continued almost every time they saw each other, their lips meeting repeatedly, as if trying to decide if it was really something they enjoyed.

It was experimental, Himuro told himself, it wasn’t going to be a habit, though Murasakibara insisted otherwise.

“You guys are gonna start dating soon, I can tell,” He’d said one say, staying over at Himuro’s, “Then we’ll all be each other’s boyfriends.”

“I doubt that, Atsushi,” Himuro had given a laugh, “He barely has enough love for you.”

“That’s not true,” The giant’d whined, “Miya-chin can love both of us.”

“Atsushi--”   
He’d been cut off when his boyfriend kissed him, “Tatses like Muro-chin and Miya-chin, you guys have been kissing a lot.”

Himuro just frowned.

\--------------------------------

The next time they all saw each other, Himuro saw Hanamiya in a towel and he had to admit, he’d liked the view.

Murasakibara had barged in when Hanamiya had told them to wait, dragging him along, turns out he’d been planning on getting dressed after a shower. Himuro hadn’t been able to stop himself from scanning his body though, as he snapped at Murasakibara.

He looked him over once and, upon his second look felt his face heat up when he got to Hanamiya’s waist. The towel was just about falling off his hips, if he made one sudden movement--

He was knocked out of his thoughts when Hanamiya settled his gaze on him with a chuckle, “Like what you see?”

“I--no, your towel’s falling!” Himuro had exclaimed, his face reddening more.

“The bulge in your pants says otherwise.” Hanamiya had laughed.

Himuro had walked out of the room without another word.

\--------------------------------

The next time something so awkward happened, it didn’t end quite as mildly.

Himuro later learned Murasakibara had asked Hanamiya to come and visit him instead, the giant getting sick just after he convinced Hanamiya to buy a train ticket. It didn’t change the fact his mother let him in with no warning and that he walked into his bedroom right as he was beginning to dress after a shower.

He wished he’d had a towel on him at that point, or that he hadn’t frozen when Hanamiya’s eyes began to scan him.

After that it was mostly a blur, really, he remembered Hanamiya closing his bedroom door, both ending up sprawled on his bed, and waking up a while later next to a now equally naked Hanamiya.

“Looks like you’re awake,” The other boy had given Himuro a crooked grin, “Ready for round two?”

Himuro had bit his lip, glancing away from Hanamiya, “I...yeah, sure.”

\--------------------------------

It wasn’t long after that they finally let Murasakibara say they were dating, though they refused to use the term themselves.

“You guys are always holding hands,” Murasakibara would say “And kissing, you’re dating.”

Himuro would always laugh and Hanamiya roll his eyes, both mumbling something akin to “Of course” or “Whatever you say” to satisfy the giant. 

Still, sitting next to both of them, Himuro couldn’t help but let himself smile a bit, looks like he’d had no reason to be worried about Murasakibara getting enough attention after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of proud of this...


End file.
